Déjà Vu
by DullHaven
Summary: Post Ma'ema'e. Because it wasn't the first time that Chin had to arrest his cousin, and it wasn't the first time a McGarrett man had to bail her out.
1. Chapter 1

It was probably a good thing that Steve got to Fryer before he did, because if Chin had gotten within three feet of the man, chances were good that the IA detective would be dead. While that wouldn't exactly be a tragic loss, it would not do wonders towards convincing the rest of the force that he really _wasn't_ dirty. Not that the attack would have been entirely unprovoked, Fryer _did_ get his cousin suspended, arrested, and _shot_. None of that sat particularly well with Chin, who'd been forced to the sidelines to watch the younger woman's seeming self destruction.

Now, as he sat in the driver's seat of Kono's car, which she was temporarily banned from driving due to the pain meds that paramedics had given her, he had time to feel the relief that the entire ordeal was over, at last. The money from that storage locker had caused almost as much harm as it did good, but he wasn't eager to rehash any of that.

Not surprisingly, not after the day that she'd had, the woman next to him had fallen asleep the minute that the passenger door had shut, leaving Chin to drive home in silence, occasionally glancing at his cousin out of the corner of his eye. Kono looked exhausted, which she probably was after living in a state of constant awareness and borderline panic since she'd been planted in Delano's organization. Undercover work was always tense, but when your _life_ becomes undercover work, there isn't a time that you feel entirely secure enough to rest, at least not well. Her health had obviously suffered, another grievance to add to Fryer's growing list. Maybe that one blow from MacGarrett wasn't enough after all...

Not that it hadn't been a good one. If he hadn't been occupied with untangling Kono's arms from their position around his torso, Chin may have cheered. Steve had better than a nice right hook, leaving Fryer bleeding from the mouth and looking thunderstruck, but complacent. The lieutenant commander had come to the rescue, finally exacting revenge on the man that had forcibly torn Five-0 to pieces. That was one of the many things that he was good at; protecting his team.

His father had had that particular talent in spades. Especially when it came to his protege, and, now that he thought about it, his protege's cousin. The senior MacGarrett had gotten Kono out of a sticky situation long before his son did. The memory of the incident was enough to make Chin grin after all these years, though he had been far from pleased at the time, because this wasn't the first time that he'd had to arrest his little cousin, and it wasn't the first time that a MacGarrett man had come to save the day.

Given the amount of young people on the island, it was a given that HPD would get used to breaking up parties on the beach that took it just a step too far. Chin rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the squad car and spotted the lights that signaled another group of kids that had gotten loud enough to be investigated. A woman who'd lived nearby had gone trekking down through the sand to ask then to quiet down, only to discover kids who couldn't be older than seventeen stumbling drunkenly down the beach. That was when the police were brought in, and why Chin and Jack McGarrett were on the scene.

Chin was in his early years as a cop, academy graduation still fresh in his mind as he watched Jack tiredly start towards the high schoolers, some of whom were sure to be the next generation of cops, the future of the HPD.

At the moment, the future seemed dim.

They had parked about a half mile away, to avoid detection. While they weren't planning on arresting any of the young people, they did want to be able to call as many parents as they possibly could, which wouldn't happen if they all fled at the sight of the police. Two other squad cars were parked next to theirs, all three hidden by a slight patch of foliage that stuck out further than the rest. Either the party was in full swing or it was warming up to be worthy of history books because the kids could be heard from Chin's position, causing him to shake his head before following his mentor on the uphill hike to the commotion. The others followed behind them, flashlights in hand.

There was a bonfire in the middle of it all, lighting the party and ruining any chance of the police arriving unnoticed. The whole section of the beach reeked of alcohol, which had been spilled and sunk into the sand. These kids would we doing some long clean up hours here tomorrow, if HPD had anything to do with it. Some of the party goers were sitting around the bonfire, others near a table that had been set up to hold their drinks. From what Chin could see, they were in their late teens. Probably juniors and seniors in high school, but maybe some were college age.

It didn't take long for the officers to get near enough to be spotted, and what followed was exactly what they had been expecting.

Chaos.

Kids were fleeing in all directions, closely followed by a few driven officers. Jack reached out and casually grabbed two boys by the shoulders, snagging them away mid stride.

Chin focused in on a young couple that was heading for the edge of the beach, the boy pulling a younger girl along, roughly tugging at her arm. They were facing the other direction, covering their faces as best they could, doing all that they could to avoid having to place a call to their parents. He caught a glimpse of the young man's face and faintly recognized him as one of his neighbors from his high school years. If he remembered correctly, he must be around eighteen now, maybe older. Either way, he was far too old to be sneaking around with the thin girl next to him, who couldn't be more than thirteen.

The couple scrambled into the woods, still connected at the hands, which wasn't doing them any good on the uneven ground. The boy was going through first, dragging his partner in crime behind him. The girl ambled along after him, wiry, agile even, and in reality would have fared far better without the older teenager's assistance, but she wasn't given much of a choice, as her hand was clamped in a firm grip that Chin was sure had become painful.

"Stop where you are and turn around," he ordered, reluctant to let himself to be led on a chase. It didn't work, not that he really expected it to, instead urging the kids to run faster until the boy got caught in the brush and stumbled to the ground, bringing the girl down with him, Sighing, Chin stepped closer. He'd seen that coming.

"Come on," he urged, "Stand up and come with me."

The teenagers did as they were told, most likely for the first time in their lives, and spun to face him, looking guilty. Dark hair fell out of the girl's face as she looked up at the officer, biting her lip and averting her eyes.

Correction. The girl was fourteen. And she was his baby cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where does auntie think you are?" Chin demanded, grasping his cousin's shoulder and propelling her towards the squad car that he arrived in. Her friend, if he could even be called that, was being led away by one of the other officers, who had recognized Kono and shot Chin a sympathetic smile. If their family wasn't so well known and respected by the rest of the force, there was a good chance that he wouldn't be allowed to keep her out of the report that they were going to have to file, something that he wasn't even willingly to think about until he calmed down.

Kono rolled her eyes and tried to shrug his hand off her shoulder, grimacing when he turned stern eyes towards her and tightened his grip. "At Lana's house," she said finally, "Spending the night."

"Is Lana here?"

She shook her head, making Chin sigh in relief. It was going to be difficult enough to keep track of Kono on this confusion, let alone one of her friends. Though, the light glinting off of the shiny, silver top that she had on may give away her whereabouts if he ever lost sight of her. "What are you wearing?" he asked bewildered, before deciding that he didn't want to know and shrugging his jacket off, tucking it over her shoulders.

"Am I under arrest?" she questioned pointedly, in a tone that he'd never heard from his little cousin and hoped to never hear again. "Because I didn't really do anything illegal."

"Yes," he muttered distractedly, trying to locate Jack, "For being stupid."

"_Cuz_."

Ignoring her complaint, Chin grabbed her shoulder again, spotting his mentor leaning against the squad car, apparently done chasing teenagers.

"Jack," he called, approaching the older man and nodding towards his cousin, "Can you do me a favor?"

Sensing what the young officer wanted, Jack reached out to pat the side of the car, gesturing for Kono to come stand by him. "Do what you have to do, Kelly. We'll be fine here."

"Mahalo," Chin said gently, before fixing Kono with a stern look as she stepped to stand next to Jack.

To be honest, there wasn't really anything that he _needed_ to do, there were plenty of other officers there to take care of things, and they were almost done there anyway. But, he definitely needed some time to cool off and think things through before he tried to talk to his younger cousin. Now, he had a rough decision to make. If her parents knew that she was gone, he was sure that he would have heard that she was missing by now. In fact, half of the HPD would probably have been dispatched to find her. That left the question of whether or not to tell them about this little excursion swirling in his mind. On one hand, Chin was just her cousin, albeit a much older one, and she counted on him to act as an older brother, not another parent. However, there was no way that he could let this go, not when she had put herself in so much danger.

"Officer Kaai," he called, leaving his cousin with his mentor and going in search of the officer that had taken the older boy away. After some quick thought, he figured that while he was cooling down, the least that he could do was have a talk with the kid that was a little too close for comfort with his little cousin. When he found them, they were both locked in a staring match that was sure to have started long before Chin arrived. It may not have been the best way to handle the situation, but Kaai was obviously trying to intimidate the teenager in order to force him to cooperate. As he approached, he stepped on an empty can that crumpled under his foot. It wasn't loud, but the kid jumped a mile in the air either way. Chin chuckled to himself. Kaai had the situation handled.

The downside to that was that, now, he had nothing else to do but have an extremely unpleasant conversation with an angry teenager. Worse yet, an angry Kono, who had the tendency to take no prisoners when it came to her temper. Something he apparently should have warned Jack about, because as Chin watched from a little ways down the beach, Jack was trying to make small talk with the ticking time bomb known as Kono Kalakaua

"I recognize you. Chin has a picture of you on his desk."

At that, Chin gave a half smile thinking of the picture that had been snapped just after Kono had won her first junior surf competition. In it, she had a surf board under one arm, a blue ribbon in her outstretched hand, and a grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear. Kono was turning out to be quite the surfer, beating out even the oldest members of the family when they engaged in friendly contests amongst themselves. If she stuck at it, it was possible that she could go pro.

However, that wasn't going to happen if she got arrested at an underage drinking party.

Contrary to what he'd told her earlier, Kono wasn't actually _under_ _arrest_. But that didn't mean that there wouldn't be any ramifications for her actions, especially if it happened again. If only one thing that he said that night sunk in, he wanted it to be that. Not that she was currently in any mood to listen to him. Though, Jack seemed to be attempting to get something through his cousin's stubborn head, probably hoping that breaking the ice would be as simple as mentioning the only real shared interest that they had. Him.

Chin may have warned him that his cousin wasn't going to give in that easily, but he knew from experience that there was little that would deter Jack MacGarrett when he was on a mission, and his new mission appeared to be getting Kono to open up to him. If he wanted to try the impossible, more power to him. As long as he didn't push too far, Chin was open to any help that he could get. So far, Jack didn't appear to be getting anywhere, as Kono was still facing away from him with her arms clasped tightly over her chest. Her lips were pursed tightly, something that Chin knew she'd picked up from her mother, giving her a pinched look that looked out of place for someone so young.

The other kids were being rounded up and lead to a different squad car, where they were to place a call to their parents and wait on the nearby beach. Most were positioned exactly like Kono, sullenly slouched with their chins held high in an unmistakeable challenge, some stealing glances in Kono's direction, wondering what she'd done to get pulled away from the others. Chin smirked. Chances weren't good that the girl would be correcting them anytime soon, as being dragged home by an older cousin was infinitely less cool than getting in trouble with the law. At least, it was at that age.

"Friends of yours?" Jack asked, making the younger man snap his attention back to the conversation that he'd already deemed to be doomed. At his question, Kono's eyes slid towards the older boy that she had gone into the woods with, who was leaning against a tree still being reamed out by the other officer. As it turned out, the "kid" was twenty one and had supplied the alcohol for the rest of the party, leaving him in significantly more trouble than the others. That was one of many, many things that Chin would be discussing with his younger cousin later that evening.

"I only know Keanu. The others are all _his_ friends."

"Ah, so there _is_ a Keanu."

From his hidden spot, Chin watched as Kono looked up in confusion, unconsciously mimicking her actions himself. Did Jack know the boy,too?

"I have a daughter," the older man admitted, "She's pretty young still, but in my experience, there's _always_ a Keanu."

If he was hoping to get a smile out of her, he was half successful, but Chin doubted that MacGarrett could see it from his vantage point. Kono was curled in on her side, leaning against the squad car and avoiding eye contact at all costs. Something was wrong, and not the kind of wrong that he would expect from a fourteen year old that had just been caught at an underage drinking party. Thankfully, McGarrett must have picked up on it too because he nudged the girl's shoulder with his own, urging her to look at him.

"Hey. What's going on, Kono? What has you so tied up?"

"Chin's mad."

Well, that was about the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth. Of all the things that she could possibly be worried about at that moment, she chose to dwell her older cousin's anger?

"No," Jack corrected, "Chin's concerned."

"Chin's always _worried_. He used to be normal, before he become a cop."

Admittedly, that wasn't entirely baseless. Things did seem a bit less innocuous after seeing everything that he did while he was on the job, and sometimes that spilled into his home life. At Kono's last surf competition, she'd been spotted by a scout from Coral Prince, who'd decided that she was too young to go professional but promised to look her up again in a year or two. Perfectly innocent, but all Chin had seen was a grown man leading his teenaged cousin from where she had been standing with Malia. Needless to say, things had gone downhill from there, and Kono had refused to speak to him for a month because of his overreaction.

"He's still your cousin. And I bet that if you talk to him, you'll find out that he's a lot less angry than you think."


End file.
